tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavogga 2.21
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> Second Khandaka >> 2.21 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA SECOND KHANDHAKA (THE UPOSATHA CEREMONY, AND THE PATIMOKKHA) Chapter-21 : Travel by Permission & Every Residence to Have Learned Bhikkus. 1. At that time many ignorant, unlearned Bhikkus who travelled to the (four) quarters (of the world) did not ask leave of their achariyas(teachers) and upajjhayas (when going away). They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'In case, O Bhikkhus(Monks), there are many ignorant, unlearned Bhikkhus who travel to the (four) quarters without asking leave of their achariyas(teachers) and upajjhayas; such Bhikkhus ought to be asked by their achariyas(teachers) and upajjhayas: "Where will you go? with whom will you go?" If those ignorant, unlearned Bhikkhus name other ignorant, unlearned Bhikkhus, their achariyas(teachers) and upajjhayas ought not to allow them (to go); if they allow them, they commit a dukkata offence. If those ignorant, unlearned Bhikkhus go without the permission of their achariyas(teachers) and upajjhayas, they commit a dukkata offence. 2. 'In case, O Bhikkhus(Monks), there dwell in a certain residence many ignorant, unlearned Bhikkhus who neither know Uposatha, nor the Uposatha service, nor the Patimokkha, nor the recital of the Patimokkha: now there arrives (at that place) another Bhikkhu who is erudite, who has studied the agamas (i.e. the collections of Suttas), who knows the Dhamma, the Vinaya, the matika, who is wise, learned, intelligent, modest, conscientious, anxious for training; let those Bhikkhus, O Bhikkus, kindly receive that Bhikkhu, let them show attention to him, exchange (friendly) words with him, provide him with powder, clay, a tooth-cleanser, and water to rinse his mouth with. If they do not receive him kindly, or show no attention to him, or do not exchange (friendly) words with him, or do not provide him with powder, clay, a tooth-cleanser, and water to rinse his mouth with, they commit a dukkata offence. 3. 'In case, O Bhikkhus(Monks), there dwell in a certain residence on the day of Uposatha many ignorant, unlearned Bhikkhus who neither know Uposatha . . . nor the recital of the Patimokkha; let those Bhikkhus, O Bhikkhus(Monks), instantly send one Bhikkhu to the neighbouring residence (of Bhikkhus, saying), "Go, friend, and come back when you have learnt the Patimokkha in part or in its full extent." If they succeed in this way, well and good. If they do not succeed, those Bhikkhus, O Bhikkhus(Monks), ought all to go to a residence where they (the Bhikkhus there) know Uposatha or the Uposatha service or the Patimokkha or the recital of the Patimokkha. If they do not go, they commit a dukkata offence. 4. 'In case, O Bhikkhus(Monks), many ignorant, unlearned Bhikkhus keep vassa(rains) in a certain residence who neither know, &c. If they succeed in this way, well and good. If they do not succeed, they ought to send away one Bhikkhu for seven days' time (saying), "Go, friend, and come back when you have learnt the Patimokkha abridged or in its full extent." If they succeed in this way, well and good. If they do not succeed, those Bhikkhus, O Bhikkhus(Monks), ought not to keep vassa(rains) in that residence. If they do, they commit a dukkata offence.'